warriorcatsrpgarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
EternalClan/Archive 2
Thyme stared at Richtofen with glowing curiousity. ---- [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4|'Dark fire! ]] 22:24, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Kramer looked at Thyme. "He'll be fine. He just needs sometime." DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 22:38,9/3/2012 22:38, September 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen blinked his eyes into small slits, but he wasn't fully awake. He was groggy from the drug. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4|'Dark fire! ]] 22:39, September 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked at Darkbloom. "Quick, get me a dose of the strengthening agent!" Kramer meowed. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 22:57,9/3/2012 22:57, September 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Darkbloom nodded and grabbed a large flash of the agent, then passed it to Kramer. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4|'Dark fire! ]] 23:28, September 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer put the agent in Richtofen's mouth, lifted his chin and pressed on the front of his neck to allow the agent to slide down his throat. "Alright, he should be fine," Kramer meowed, "I'll come back later when he's awake." DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 13:52,9/4/2012 13:52, September 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen grumbled something in his sleep before churning his paws frantically, as if running away in fear. Thyme blinked with curiousity. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4|'Dark fire! ]] 21:44, September 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer padded over to his den and sat down. "Will I ever repay Richtofen for everything he's done for me?" Kramer asked himself before looking out at the ocean. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 22:59,9/4/2012 22:59, September 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- The vain sillouhette of a she-cat clinging desperately to the oceanside cliffs was out in the fog. She let out a screech, trying to get a grip. Richtofen awoke with a jolt. "Can you keep it down out there?" he hissed. He staggered weakly out of the medicine den, his grouchy attitude returning to him already. She shrieked again, clinging to the rock desperately. "My ShtarClan, shut up!" he growled, then lifted his demon-marked paw to the cliffs, raising the rock she was on and returning her safely to land. Then he wanted to give himself a slap to the face. "Mom!?" [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4|'Dark fire! ]] 23:07, September 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer shot up and ran over to Richtofen. "Richtofen, is that..." Kramer's voice trailed off, knowing his speculation was correct. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 01:34,9/5/2012 01:34, September 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen nuzzled his mother. "I thought you were dead." Chandela purred. Her stomach was swollen with kits, and she looked frail and weak. There were several cuts and scrapes zig-zagging her pelt. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4|'Dark fire! ]] 01:36, September 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer noticed Chandela's weakened state. "Here, let's get you to the medicine cat's den. We'll take care of you and you can join the clan," Kramer offered. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 01:57,9/5/2012 01:57, September 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Oh no, if I leave the Dark Forest's allegiance they'll kill me." she mewed fearfully. Richtofen licked her cheek, eyes sparkling. "It'll be fine. I mean, I'm shtill alive, and I left a long time ago." he meowed, nudging her towards the medicine den. She could give birth any minute by the looks of it, and she looked strainfully pained. "So where's Elric? Maxis? I know they wouldn't leave you alone." she meowed tiredly, giving out a wheeze as Richtofen moved her into his old medicine den nest. Darkbloom passed her poppy seeds, which she lapped up quickly. "Zey're dead." richtofen meowed, and began to pad away, not feeling like explaining. The hole in his heart ached and he just let out a troubled sigh, padding towards his den. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4|'Dark fire! ]] 02:07, September 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked at Chandela. "He's been through a lot. More than you can imagine. He saved my life 38 times, more than any other cat would have done. There's still more, but I'll explain it to you later," Kramer meowed, "Do you remember who I am?" Kramer asked out of curiosity. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 20:52,9/5/2012 20:52, September 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Chandela nodded. "You were Richtofen's little friend as a kit. He wandered off a lot to go play with you. I didn't tell Darkfire because he'd kill you." [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4|'Dark fire! ]] 20:58, September 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Thank you for not telling him," Kramer meowed, "I'll go and get you something to eat. You must be starving." DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 22:09,9/5/2012 22:09, September 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Chandela nodded gratefully and lay her head down, licking at her swollen stomach. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4|'Dark fire! ]] 22:42, September 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer padded over to the fresh-kill pile and picked up a juicy mouse. He turned around and walked back to the medicine cat's den. "Here," Kramer meowed and placed the mouse in front of Chandela. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 23:20,9/5/2012 23:20, September 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Chandela gratefully carefully chewed the mouse. She was frail and tired, then gritted her teeth. Darkbloom turned to Kramer. "I need time alone with Chandela, I think her kits are coming. Go spend time with Addie." [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4|'Dark fire! ]] 23:24, September 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer nodded and padded down to the nursery and over to Addie. "How are you tonight?" he asked, licking Addie on the cheek. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 23:29,9/5/2012 23:29, September 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Adelina purred. "I'm fine." She licked Mint's head, who complained, "Mooom, I'm tired!" [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4|'Dark fire! ]] 23:42, September 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked down at Mint. "Then go to sleep," Kramer meowed amusingly. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 00:02,9/6/2012 00:02, September 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Mint grunted and curled back up to rest. Chandela's defeated grunt came from the nursery, then Richtofen's wail of grief. "No!" Richtofen cried out. He sounded desperattely sad. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4|'Dark fire! ]] 00:07, September 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked at Addie. "I'll be right back," he promised her and ran up to the medicine cat's den, "Richtofen! Oh no, Chandela." Kramer padded over to his friend and put his tail on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 00:17,9/6/2012 00:17, September 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen gritted his teeth. "Go away." he half-sobbed, half-snapped. "Leave me alone!" Richtofen unsheathed his claws and dug them in the ground. Chandela had three kits at the curve of her belly. She looked perfectly fine except for one thing.... she was dead. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4|'Dark fire! ]] 00:18, September 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Richtofen... I'm... I'm sorry," Kramer meowed sincerely, "I'll leave you be." Kramer padded out of the medicine cat's den with his head low. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 00:34,9/6/2012 00:34, September 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen wailed for his lost mother. Truly he had lost all his kin. Two of the kits coughed and shuddered as cChandela had done. Darkbloom tried to keep him away but Richtofen nestled himself close to the three small kits. He stayed with them until two of them were dead too, limp. His brother and sister that would've been, leaving him only with one tiny tomkit, who was fragile as his siblings had been. He licked it fiercely, determined to keep the last remnant of his family alive, but its cries were growing fainter and fainter. He let out another cry of anguish and curled closer to it, no longer licking it and rather holding it close. Chandela's cold dead body chilled his back and spine. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4|'Dark fire! ]] 00:38, September 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer padded into the nursery with his head down. I should have helped more! he thought to himself. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 22:42,9/6/2012 22:42, September 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Adelina padded over beside Richtofen, who had fallen asleep, and grasped the tiny pale grey she-kit, barely alive, away from his paws, padding back to the nursery. "I have milk left over I can feed her." she mewed, licking the kit gently. Mint's eyes grew passionate. "Yay! New denmate!" [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4|'Dark fire! ]] 20:58, September 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer layed down and looked at his paws. Sadness and regret were obviously in his eyes. .::. Kristina turned her attention from her new denmate to her father. She flashed him a look of sympathy. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 17:28,9/8/2012 17:28, September 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- She licked the forehead of the tiny kit carefully and fell asleep himself. Mint was tired, but snuggled up next to the tiny thing. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4|'Dark fire! ]] 17:33, September 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- A few hours later.::. Mint couldn't sleep. Something wasn't right and she knew it. She heard voices talking to her, but no one was there. She blinked and the voices were gone. Only the scuffling of paws. Mint silently rose to her paws, peering around the corner, and... Richtofen and Thyme slipped silently from the medicine den, carefully glancing around camp, before racing through the exit tunnel. Alarm shot through Mint as she frantically nudged her father. "Wake up! Wake up! Richtofen and Thyme are leaving camp!" she whispered fiercely. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4|'Dark fire! ]] 11:27, September 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer woke up. "Huh?" he meowed as he started to wake up. He shook his head then looked at Mint. "They probably just want to be alone. Especially after what happened yesterday," Kramer told Mint. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 21:20,9/12/2012 21:20, September 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- "But dad-they're both unstable! What if they try to kill eachother if Richtofen gets angry? I know how Uncle can get!" Mint protested. .::. Richtofen bounded across the ravine and skidded to a halt by a soft meadow on a cliff, overlooking the ocean. "Over here!" he called. Thyme poked her head out of the bush and stalked forward with a yawn. "You dragged me out here to see the ocean?" she sarcastically joked. They twined their tails and sat down. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4|'DOLPHIN! ]] 20:26, September 13, 2012 (UTC)